


Passerby

by asecret



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: JDSNFK poems are like. the only thing i can write ever, NOT a thorki fic pls dni if u ship them, its loki centric bcs im That Bxtch, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecret/pseuds/asecret
Summary: its a bit cryptic bcs i love not ever saying anything outright uwu uhh yeah its a loki poem (again) what more can i say





	Passerby

**Author's Note:**

> hi hewwo i made another one bcs i got so happy that someone liked the first one that inspiration came and hit me over the head with a bat and i somehow fell on my keyboard weird so now this thing happened. im very bad at finding good metaphors im very sorry

im just a passerby  
onlooker to the storm  
that takes you up so high,  
until you are worn down.

i see you fall apart midair  
the storm still raging on  
it isnt right, it isnt fair  
reach out, but youre long gone

your life an endless hurricane  
circling the same old fate  
tilting axis, jump again  
youve got too much on your plate

same spin, same angle,  
different story every time  
your mind and thoughts are tight entangled  
your mind so brilliant, thoughts sublime

and yet you crumble, fail and fail  
a question hanging in the air  
doesnt losing taste too stale?  
you play a game, will you play fair?

cant find the missing puzzle piece  
you left it buried in your grave  
you know no rest, your mind no peace  
the only person you cant save

you fly so high, and low you fall  
but catch yourself, before you hit the ground  
faint smile on your lips, as i recall  
before you begin your climb up again,  
at the edge of the clouds, your limbs tied and bound  
youll fall again, as you fell then

bound by the gleaming red strings of fate,  
that youve woven yourself, they keep you in place  
your face is relaxed, your eyes without hate  
the strings hold you tightly, but are gentle like lace

over and over, i keep watching you fall and then rise  
tell me,  
do you enjoy walking closely to your own demise?

wont you look me in the eye  
oh brother, speak the truth  
when you tell me of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> hey gamers please like subscribe and ding thta notification bell see you next week stay yolo youtube
> 
> also this is? kinda weird and jumbled but i thought i should get used to sharing my works more often bcs im super duper cagey abt them and thats not! very gucci u know :O bcs i rlly need to like. get feedback to improve and stuff and i wont get any if i never show it to anyone so dksfdsnkdjnsk my mind! im very snart


End file.
